


Souls

by Showmethedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have a cute cum face?, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, M/M, Smut, Souls, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showmethedestiel/pseuds/Showmethedestiel
Summary: Destiel fic, set when Cas has his wings but after he's been human (artistic licence?) First three chapters are innocent, fluffy, a little cheesy and almost poetic?? Chapter four has smut.Edit: This was my first fic - I'm so sorry everybody





	1. The Motel

It had been a few months since Sam and Dean had gone on a proper hunt, like they used to. They'd been so caught up with the mark of Cain and Heaven and Hell that they hadn't had a chance to even think about going after a ghost or demonic possession.  
Sam walked into the kitchen as Dean was finishing his breakfast, carrying a  newspaper, looking determined.  
"Think I've got a case" he said, although Dean already knew that was why he came in.  
"Awesome, give me the run down on the road - I'll be at the car in 10." Dean was itching to get back to hunting. He'd never been good at sitting around all day in the bunker, it was all too domestic for him. 

The case was what looked like a vamp nest outside of Brookeville, Kansas, so it was only a few hours drive from the bunker. Still, Dean was glad to be back in the Impala, Sam in the passenger seat, racing down the motorway.  
They pulled into a decent looking motel around lunch time and booked a room as usual. Their room was nicer than most they were accustomed to, with a modern bathroom and decor that could almost be described as fancy. Dean's attention was drawn to the spacious shower in the bathroom,  
"I'm going for a shower Sammy, grab us some lunch? "  
" Yeah sure Dean, " Sam replied, exiting the room. It was practically tradition that Sam would get takeout for them as soon as they got to their motel.  
" Don't forget the pie! " Dean yelled as Sam shut the door. Sam just chuckled -  glad to hear his brother back to his normal self. 

Dean stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it semi effectively round his waist. He sorted his hair in the mirror out of habit and sauntered over to his bed. As soon as he sat down Dean heard a familiar whoosh of wings.  
"Cas! " Dean said, startled. He hadn't covered himself very modestly with his small towel but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. Cas noticed, although he didn't let it show.  He rarely let things show, to Dean anyway.  
" I startled you, my apologies Dean " said the Angel, face still emotionless.  
" No it's fine Cas, what are you doing here anyway? " Dean was always glad to see Cas - even when he was practically naked - but Cas didn't do by often when Sam and Dean were on a hunt.  
" I had nowhere else to be, so I thought I'd help you and Sam with your case" said Cas, giving Dean a look as if to ask if he could join them.  
"Yeah sure, I mean of course Cas, glad to have you. " Dean replied with a smile.  
" I'm just gonna put some pants on, Sam's out getting lunch" said Dean wandering to get some sweatpants.  
"Of course Dean I'll just wait here". Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean picked up a pair of baggy pants and dropped his towel shamelessly with his back to  the angel. When he turned round he was clothed from the waist down. Dean didn't really think about being naked in front of Cas, it wasn't like he hadn't walked in on Dean naked countless other times, but this time he couldn't help feel a little self conscious as he felt the angle's gaze on his naked form. Dean coughed awkwardly and walked over to pick up his phone, which had started ringing. 

"That was Sam, there's been another victim and the roads are being shut off, he might be an hour of so. "  
Cas just nodded looking a little distracted - for an angel. Dean noticed, after all he was the person Cas was closest to.  
" Cas, you okay there buddy? " dean asked sitting next to him on the bed.  
" I'm fine Dean" replied the angel, feigning a smile. Dean didn't want to pry so he just nudged Cas friendly and smiled at him. Cas smiled back.


	2. The Beautiful Soul of Dean Winchester

Dean shivered.  
"I'm gonna go put a shirt on" he said, not breaking eye contact with Cas. He patted the angel's thigh and stood up, walking to where his clothes were messily thrown onto the bed. He felt the angels eyes on him as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, but he was used to Cas staring at him. It was probably just an angel thing, Dean always to himself, even though he knew Cas never stared at anyone else like that.  
"Dean? " Castiel had a tone of curiosity in his voice  
" Yeah Cas? "  
" Before I was human, " he hesitated before continuing  
" Before I was human, it never occurred to me how much words can say. "  
Dean raised an eyebrow, questioning him.  
" I mean, angels have a way of speaking to each other, a language per se, and although we speak English around humans, we didn't always. We evolved, just like you did.  When we use our language it means more, conveys more, than words. I always thought humans were lacking this in their languages, until I became one. " Cas hesitated,  
"But when I was human, I saw things differently than before. I watched you and Sam talk and it was more than just English. It was a bond, and it was deeper than what we Angels have. And it was truly beautiful." Cas stopped talking and absently stared at the carpet, deep in thought.  
"Woah, what brought this on?" Dean asked, gently  
"Dean, now I'm an angel again, I find it difficult. I find it difficult to see that language again, and even when I was human, I never really felt like I belonged that way. I couldn't communicate with you, with anyone the was you did with each other, with Sam. Although I tried. But you and I, Dean, we do have a deeper bond, I mended your soul in hell. I want to try something. "  
" Sure Cas, always" Dean said quietly, he was a slightly mesmerised by Cas' speech, and was always taken aback when it anyone mentioned the fact Cas had repaired his soul.  
Dean looked into Cas' eyes, they were deeper, more intense than normal, a prismarine ocean.  
"Dean, I love you. " Cas' words sang. They wound round the air, twisting pirouettes and danced through the room. They were deep, the colour of Dean's eyes, or was it Cas'? Somehow in those syllables colours could be one in the same, or perhaps they were just irrelevant. Either way, they lit up the room and spread through Dean, filling his being. That was what Cas saw.  
Dean gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Cas looked slightly more windswept than normal, his pupils blown and his hands trembling ever so slightly.  
Dean clasped cas' hand, tenderly, yet with urgency and need.  
"I love you too. " He said it as if it had been said a million times before, and yet it felt new in his mouth.  Not an unpleasant kind of new, but rather like the birth of a sun or the creation of a life.  
Cas smiled, genuine relief washing over his features.  
Dean pulled Cas closer, embracing him, gingerly yet with confidence. They stayed there, enveloped in not just each other's arms but more. Cas cod see so much more than dean, he saw dean's soul, curling round his grace at the edges, the embers near the edges smudging into the angel, and he could see the burning heart of his soul, the emerald supernova, a burning constant of energy, flowing and infinitely imploding. It glowed brighter than Cas had ever seen it as they lay there, clasped together, desperate and perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back.

The door opened suddenly, startling the entwined forms on the bed,  
"Hey Dean, I'm ba-" Sam started before seeing Dean and Cas guiltily trying (and failing) to disentangle themselves from each other. Sam started to slowly back out of the motel room and was closing the door when finally Dean escaped Cas' hold.  
"Sammy, wait! It's okay we weren't-" he trailed off  
"It's not what it looks like" Dean tried again but he sounded like even he didn't believe what he was telling his brother. Following Sam out the door left Cas alone, wondering why the brothers left so urgently.  
"Look I'm just gonna give you guys some privacy okay? I'll go to the local library and read up on... " He hesitated, "Something." Sam rambled  
"No, dude, we weren't..." Dean gestured in the air, although neither of them really knew what he was trying to say. "We were just talking."  
"In bed?" Sam asked, incredulously.  
"Yeah." Replied Dean confidently, before realising that wasn't really considered normal and rolling his eyes.  
"Just, come back with my damn food okay!" He said, raising his eyebrows at the takeout bags in Sam's hand before turning and going back inside to a puzzled Cas.  
"Dean why did Sam just leave like that? I've spoken to him about us and he gave me his blessing." Cas asked  
"It's fine Cas he just thought we were-" Dean began.  
"Wait, blessing?" Cas looked sheepish, avoiding Dean's eye contact.  
"Well I know it's not strictly traditional, but you and Sam are so close I thought it might be wise to talk to Sam about my feelings for you Dean." Cas said quietly, almost mumbling the last part. Dean looked a little stunned before nodding his head and shrugging. 

The trio ate a take-out picnic on one of the motel beds because of the lack of table in the room and the fact a thunderstorm had started. Cas even ate a fry, at the brothers' insistence, but he reminded the Winchesters that to him it just tasted like 'molecules', whatever that means. Later that night Sam told the others he was gonna crash for the night and at Dean yawning, Cas looked around uncomfortably before his eyes were drawn to a wooden chair in the corner of the room.  
"I'll just wait for you to wake up." Cas said, making his way to the chair,  
"No-" Dean said, wincing once he'd realised he'd said it aloud.  
"Oh," Cas said, a little put out, "I can just leave if you'd prefer."  
"No Cas it's okay it's just," Dean hesitated, unsure of himself "It's just I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep with me," Sam glanced up at Dean, stopping himself from commenting on his brother's choice of words. Dean cleared his throat, throwing a dangerous look towards Sam.  
"In my bed, I mean. With me."  
"Okay." Replied Cas, simply.

When they got into the bed Dean was tense to start with, he wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, not to mention with Cas. After a few minutes though, he relaxed into the sheets and rolled onto his side to see Cas.  
"Cas?" Dean whispered,  
"Yes Dean?" Cas replied.  
"You don't have to just lie there like a corpse you know." A moment of silence passed.  
"Sorry." Cas said quietly  
"Just-" Dean sighed, grabbing Cas' shoulders and pulling him into a loose embrace. Cas nestled his face into Dean's chest, sighing comfortably. Dean soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep there, with the angel in his arms. Cas lay, breathing in Dean's scent, counting his breaths, waiting - not impatiently, as Cas was happier there in Dean's arms than he had been in a long time - for the hunter to wake up. When Dean did wake, he felt soft hair brushing against his cheek. Momentarily, the hunter panicked, before realising it was Cas. "Mornin' sunshine." The hunter mumbled affectionately into Cas' hair. "Good morning Dean." Cas replied, an audible smile on his lips. Cas moved his head to look at Dean's face, deciding it was a more beautiful view than the creation of a star - seeing Dean's bed-head, bleary-eyed, sleepy smile. Cas saw Dean move forward before he felt Dean's warm lips on his own. Cas responded immediately, sinking into the wonderful feeling of Dean kissing him. It felt so comfortable, so natural and yet so new to them both. Dean hadn't even hesitated after seeing Cas' blissful face so close to his own. The kiss didn't deepen - it didn't need to. The scene was just innocent and perfect and made Cas wonder if his personal Heaven had been updated yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smutty smut smut.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Also if for some reason, you don't want the smut, this chapter is skippable plot-wise)

And so, for the next few weeks Cas and Dean carried on like this, exchanging kisses, sleeping next to each other when the Hunters' life allowed it, holding hands on long Impala rides and generally making Sam uncomfortable. Which was fine. It made them both happy, but when one day Dean came back to his room in the bunker to find Cas looking curiously at something on Dean's laptop, Dean couldn't say he wasn't hoping to take their relationship to the next level.  
"Whatcha looking at Cas?" Dean asked, taking off his coat, putting it on the back of a chair and flopping down next to Cas on their bed. Dean glanced at his laptop screen and almost choked on thin air - covering it up with a coughing fit.  
"Dean?" Cas asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Cas, I'm fine," Dean replied, still coughing intermittently, "Uh... Cas? Why are you looking at porn on my computer?" Dean asked, trying to keep his face from showing his shock. Cas shrugged,  
"You left it there, I was just gonna look something up for Sam." Cas replied, nonchalant. Dean tried to cover up the blush appearing on his face, half from leaving porn open on his laptop and half from the hardening member in his jeans. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the bulge, simultaneously trying to give himself some friction.  
Cas glanced at Dean's crotch and then up at his reddening face.  
"You're aroused." He stated, matter of factly. Dean coughed, before chuckling awkwardly. Before he could respond properly, Cas was moving towards his face and Dean eagerly met him in the middle. At some point during their kiss Dean started to palming himself through his jeans before he felt Cas gently remove Dean's hand and replace it with his own. Dean froze,  
"I'm sorry, is that not okay?" Cas started,  
"I just thought- we are in a romantic relationship and- " Cas' blue eyes were wide and startled, which Dean found surprisingly sexy. He cut Cas off by kissing him, this time pushing Cas onto the bed beneath him. Dean's leg landed between Cas', resulting in the angel moaning softly into Dean's mouth. The hunter ground against Cas, tentatively, and as a response Cas bucked his hips against Dean and kissed the hunter passionately, hungrily. After a few minutes of grinding and panting, Dean moved from Cas' mouth- eliciting a whimper from the angel. He kissed down Cas' jawline, fervently, before moving to kiss and place kitten licks along his collarbones and unbuttoning Cas' shirt. Dean pushed off the trenchcoat as well as Cas' shirt and took a moment to admire Cas' perfect, softly defined muscles. For however many times Cas had seen Dean naked, Dean rarely saw Cas without his trenchcoat, never mind naked. He ran his hands smoothly over Cas' body, memorising every dip and rise. Cas brought Dean's face back to his carefully, but with force and kissed him needily, grinding up into Dean's hardness, showing the hunter how much he needed him. Dean understood and pulled his own shirt over his head before moving down to undo Cas' belt. He slowly pulled Cas' pants down to reveal his hard cock through his boxers. Dean bent his head and licked Cas slowly over the fabric, pulling a low moan from the angel. Cas slipped his hand under his boxers to try and give himself some relief, but Dean gently removed it, making Cas whimper with the loss, only to moan a moment later when he felt Dean's hot mouth around his cock. Dean licked a drop of precum of the head of the angel's cock, before taking Cas' length in his mouth. He let it sit for a moment, revelling in the feeling, before hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down Cas' length, tantalisingly slowly. The angel bucked into Dean's mouth, but the hunter forcefully held Cas' hips down, making the angel whimper once again. It turned out this turned Dean on - a lot, as Dean suddenly started sucking at a frantic pace, at the same time grinding himself onto the bed. Cas groaned, "Dean I-" He started, before gasping. White, hot cum filled Dean's mouth and Dean hummed happily around Cas' cock, the vibrations making Cas whine. Dean swallowed the angel's cum before looking up at him. Cas' chest was heaving and he was panting, his eyes hooded, looking lustfully but peacefully at the hunter. Dean moved up beside Cas and kissed him lovingly. Cas could taste himself on Dean's tongue which was odd, but he liked it. Soon the angel fell asleep in Dean's embrace. Dean realised then that the angel could sleep, he just preferred watching Dean sleeping, protecting him. Dean still had a raging hard on, but he hadn't expected Cas to reciprocate in this new situation. Dean went into the bathroom to finish himself off, cumming into his hand with an image of Cas' orgasm in his mind. He cleaned up and brushed his teeth before putting on some fresh boxers and climbing into bed beside Cas, enveloping the angel in his arms and falling into a contented sleep.

A/N: This was my first fic okay don’t hate me please. I'm going to try to write some more Destiel at some point and (hopefully) it’ll be less weird and bad, but I’m just leaving this one here (in its grave where it belongs)… If you have any requests, as always – shoot! And I hope this doesn’t cloud your opinion of me as a writer (or as a human being).  
Oh yeah, and if you’re wondering why I don’t just delete it… I’m proud of the smut okay??


End file.
